


The Height of Ambition

by Anteros



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/Anteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rather belated sequel to <a href="http://nodbear.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nodbear.livejournal.com/"><b>nodbear</b></a>'s lovely fic <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/following_sea/154254.html#cutid1">A Grand Tradition</a>.  Apologies for introducing an element of angst but Archie is being a grumpy bugger. This takes place immediately after the "Grand Tradition" dinner in Captain Pellew's cabin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Height of Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather belated sequel to [](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/profile)[**nodbear**](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/)'s lovely fic [A Grand Tradition](http://community.livejournal.com/following_sea/154254.html#cutid1). Apologies for introducing an element of angst but Archie is being a grumpy bugger. This takes place immediately after the "Grand Tradition" dinner in Captain Pellew's cabin.

* * *

  
"Special canon balls?" Hornblower enquired with a smirk as they left the captain's cabin. Kennedy scowled. "Don't ask Horatio." His light voice was a good octave lower than usual. "You never told me about that!" Horatio persisted as they entered the empty wardroom. They had left Lieutenant Bracegirdle and Master Bowles in the great cabin reminiscing over port with Captain Sir Edward Pellew. Lieutenant Norway was on watch and the resounding snores reverberating from the aft cabin indicated that Lieutenant O'Connor of the Marines was very soundly asleep indeed.

"It's a very military snore don't you think?" Hornblower waved one hand towards the thin canvas door that partitioned the marine lieutenant's cabin from the wardroom.

"Hmn? What?" Archie had shrugged off his jacket and was untying his stock.

"Very regular. Do you think they're drilled to snore like that?" Hornblower continued to gaze at the cabin, deep in thought.

"What on earth are you talking about Hornblower?" Archie's voice was low and husky, rousing Horatio from his contemplation of the marine lieutenant's nocturnal serenade.

"Are you all right Archie?"

"Yes, fine Horatio, just a little hoarse from yelling through that damn squall last night."

"Sounds like O'Connor has a little horse in there." Horatio grinned appreciatively at his own drollery.

Archie rolled his eyes. Toasting Midshipman Hart's induction into the "Grand Tradition" had clearly taken it's toll on Hornblower. Any more than two glasses of brandy, and tonight there had been considerably more, had the unfortunate effect of relaxing the man's habitual reserve and encouraging him to indulge in questionable witticisms. Archie sat down heavily at the wardroom table, rubbed a hand over his brow and yawned.

Even in his inebriated state Hornblower could not help but notice that his companion looked tired.

"Oh shorry Archie," he slurred, "wait, got something for you, almost forgot."

Hornblower disappeared into his cabin and reappeared a moment later carrying two bottles, one of which looked considerably more palatable than the other. He poured a generous measure of each and pushed the glass across the table towards Kennedy.

"What exactly is this Mr Hornblower?" Archie eyed the concoction suspiciously.

"Something my father recommends for minor throat irritations." Hornblower was looking very pleased with himself.

"Talking of minor irritations...." Archie muttered under his breath. He raised the glass and sipped tentatively before dissolving into a fit of coughing that temporarily drowned out O'Connor's regular snores.

"Jesus Horatio, what is that stuff?" He spluttered hoarsely once the fit had passed.

"Port and lemon. Soothes the vocal chords by all accounts."

"Not by my bloody account it doesn't!" Archie rasped.

"Oh sorry, must have been the lemon juice. I got from the purser, standard Admiralty issue. It's good port though, Bracegirdle gave it to me, got it from the captain I believe."

"God almighty Horatio, that's a devil of a thing to do to good port. I hope the captain doesn't hear of this. He'll have you disrated and back in the middy's berth before you know it." Hornblower looked so genuinely crestfallen that Archie had to laugh.

"Come here you great fool." Archie caught Horatio's hand and pulled him into the chair beside him. "Honey, lemon and cloves, that's what our nurse used to soothe us with as children. With a shot of whiskey too if mother wasn't looking. My brother came down with a suspicious number of ailments one year, I swear he was three sheets to the wind the entire winter."

"Didn't your nurse suspect anything Archie?"

"What? Suspect that the adored son and heir was a devious little bastard? Not a chance!" Archie attempted another sip of the medicinal concoction and this time managed to restrain the coughing fit.

"So tell me about the Spanish canon balls then."

"No." Archie tilted his chin up in a familiar gesture of defiance.

"Oh come on Archie," Horatio pleaded. Rising slightly unsteadily from the table he moved round behind Archie's chair, placed his hands on his shoulders and started rubbing small circles across the taught muscle. "Fair's fair, you remember my long stand."

"How could I forget Horatio? You'd probably still be standing there waiting for the gunner to this day if I hadn't fetched you back. Do you remember the gunner? Miserable old sod he was."

"Stop trying to change the subject." Horatio gripped his shoulders firmly and shook him. "Tell me now Archie."

"Do you really want to know?" Archie craned his head back and eyed Horatio sharply.

"Indeed I do Mr Kennedy!" Horatio resumed rubbing Archie's shoulders, they felt warm and solid.

So intent was he on wheedling the desired response from his shipmate that Horatio failed to notice the thin tight line of Archie's lips and the deep furrow in his brow.

"Well if you must know. It was Cleveland and Hether that sent me off on that particular wild goose chase, though I know who put them up to it. 'Lieutenant Ecclestone's orders, Mister Midshipman Kennedy to fetch a consignment of canon shot for Spanish ships from the arsenal at Deptford.' The men were in on it of course, they had the jolly boat waiting, I was just glad to be off that damn ship. They dropped me off at the dockyard and I was sent round the houses for the best part of the afternoon. Eventually the quartermaster took pity on me and let me in on the joke. 'No hard feelings lad'. That's what he said. I can still picture him. When I went back to the pier the boat was gone of course, took me a half hour to blag a shore boat back out to _Justinian_. By that time I'd missed my watch. Clayton tried to cover for me but..."

Horatio was listening intently now, his hands motionless on Archie's shoulders. Missing watch was a serious matter, even for a green midshipman.

"What happened Archie?"

"Twenty four of the best. Ecclestone's orders. First time I'd been caned since school. Not the last." Archie was sitting very still.

"That seems a bit harsh." Horatio felt very sober. He had been caned only once in his life and the shame and ignominy still burned bright all these years later.

"It wasn't the first watch I'd missed."

Horatio could only imagine the pain and injustice that simple statement concealed and he was powerless in the face of it. "I'm sorry Archie, I shouldn't have asked."

"No need to trouble yourself." Archie shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as if to cast off the memory. "Doesn't matter now, it's all water under the bridge."

Archie sighed and spread his hands on the table either side of his glass.

"Sometimes I envy these boys Horatio. I know I shouldn't but look, look at the start they've got here." He gestured around the empty wardroom. "Pellew will see them all made lieutenant before they're twenty, aye and post captain before long, admirals too no doubt." He stared down at his hands again and scratched at a knot in the wardroom table. Horatio could feel the brittle tension in Archie's shoulders.

"That's as maybe Archie," he attempted to reason, "but you are what they aspire to."

"Me?" Archie looked up in surprise. "Who in their right mind would aspire to be me?"

"Those boys. Hart and Cadogan and the others. They look at you with such admiration."

"Really Mr Hornblower, you are havering."

"Far from it Mr Kennedy, I am entirely honest." Horatio could feel his temper starting to rise. "Those boys admire you."

Archie laughed mirthlessly and shook his head.

"Upon my word," Horatio persisted, "to the midshipmen you are the height of loyalty, honour and courage."

"The height you say? They haven't got very lofty ambitions then have they?"

"Archie...." Hornblower sighed in exasperation. He was familiar enough with these bleak moods that descended on Kennedy like haar on the sea to know that the only course of action was to change tack.

"Besides, the midshipmen aren't the only ones who admire you." Horatio slid one hand down inside the open neck of Archie's shirt over straight collar bones and down over his breast. His other hand freeing the buttons of waistcoat and shirt as he worked his way lower.

Archie tilted his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. Horatio could feel the cold haar lifting and the tension ebbing away beneath his long fingers. After a breath Archie roused himself, caught the hand working at his buttons and pressed it briefly to his lips. "Stop Horatio, have you taken leave of you senses?" His voice was still hoarse, but softer now.

"Not that I am aware of Mr Kennedy." The hand inside Archie's shirt continued caressing.

"That is the captain's brandy talking Mr Hornblower."

Horatio stopped, suddenly withdrawing his hand. Archie could still feel his warmth.

"Actually now you come to mention it Mr Kennedy, I do believe I feel the need to lie down. Perhaps you could escort me to my cabin?" Horatio took hold of Archie's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Honestly Horatio, you will have us both hung. Bowles and Bracegirdle could be back at any moment."

"I doubt that Archie, I don't think they'll be leaving the captain and his port anytime soon, Norway's on watch and unless I am very much mistaken O'Connor is sound asleep, possibly with a horse." Horatio smiled broadly but there was a gleam in his eye that suggested he would brook no argument. He pulled Archie close and kissed him long and slow. Archie was breathing hard when they pulled apart, his voice reduced to a hoarse whisper.

"Horatio..."

One long finger to his lips stopped the admonition.

"Besides," Horatio continued, "should we be disturbed I will explain that I am simply soothing your sore throat. I do have some experience of medical matters after all. Shall we?"

Archie had no voice left to reply. Horatio pulled him into his small cabin by the hand, closed the door and left the empty wardroom reverberating to Lieutenant O'Connor's snores.

* * *

  
**_Notes_ **

John Arthur Norway was promoted from 3rd to 2nd Lieutenant of the _Indefatigable_ in December 1796. He had previously served with Captain Sir Edward Pellew on the _Nypmphe_ and went on to captain the _Tromp_ in 1804.

The Hon. George Cadogan and Henry Hart served as Boys, First Class on the _Indefatigable_ in the late 1790s. Cadogan was 19 when he passed as lieutenant on the _Narcissus_ in 1802. Hart joined the _Medusa_ as lieutenant the same year at the age of 21. Both made post captain, had long naval careers and went on to become retired admirals. Following a promising start Cadogan's career was difficult and troubled, being marred by mutinies, courtsmartial and accusations of brutality. However he retired with honour after serving with distinction at Zara in the Mediterranean in 1813. Despite repeated bouts of ill health Henry Hart spent much of his career in the East Indies and was knighted for his services there. He spent ten year's serving with Sir Edward Pellew, and corresponded with him on most familiar terms until the Admiral's his death in 1833.

Thomas O'Connor was First Lieutenant of Marines on the _Indefatigable_ and had previously served on the _Latona_. We have no evidence that he snored like a horse. I made that bit up ;)


End file.
